Icarly and Victorious Crossover Songfic
by Selena0612
Summary: This fanfic will contain songs from all generations. The song, TV show, Parings, and rating will be at the top of the chapter. The rating can rate from K - T. You can request a song by PM me, or leaving a review.


Authors Note

Hey guys! I know I've never updated anything on this account for a very long time, and Im sorry. i was on vacation. I'd like to add that Im gonna stop the fanfic _Danny's back_. I'll post a note stating that who ever would like to continue the fanfic could, but has to first PM me, or say that the would like to in the reviews, before they do so. The first person to MP me or review about the fanfic can continue it.

Song: _Cheerleader by: OMI_

TV show: _Victorious_

Parings: _Beck/Jade_ Rating: _T_

* * *

"No, I dont feel like going to school tomorrow."

"Why Beck?"

"I just don't feel like to."

Beck was sitting down on his bed, next to Jade, head down, with a water bottle in his hand. He was sad, angry, and depressed all at the same time.

He got fired from his big break.

But it wasnt his fault.

It was Tori Vega's.

Jade warned Beck about her ever since she stepped into Hollywood Arts, but he never listened.

It was to late now. He lost his chance of becoming a star, all because of her.

But Jade wasnt mad at him, she was just disapointed that he never took her opinon of not bringing Tori to the set.

Jade placed her hand onto Beck's back, and slowly rubbed it up and down."Beck, come on, don't worry."

Beck raised his head up.

"How do you not want me to worry? The bitch blew my chance!" Beck said almost yelling.

Jade sat there, stunned.

She never saw Beck be as mad as he was right now.

When ever Beck was upset about something, he'd usually pretend that it never happened, and try to forget about it.

"But baby, trust me. You'll get another chance." Jade said."Your hot, your cute. Anyways, being a waiter was a stupid role."

Jade slightly leaned up, and kissed him softly on his cheek.

 **When I need motivation,**

 **My one sultion is my queen,**

 **'Cause she stay strong,** **Yeah, Yeah,**

Beck slighty turned in Jade's direction, and cupped her left cheek, with his hand.

He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Jade kissed him back, with the same amount of force.

Jade softly pushed Beck down onto his bed, still kissing him. Jade got on top of Beck, and he grunted.

Five seconds later, Jade pulled away, gasping for air.

"Beck, if you want to go any futher, you have to promise me something." Jade said, seriously.

"What is it?" Beck asked, rolling his eyes.

"You have to go school tomorrow." Jade said.

Beck groaned."Fine, I will."

~Next day (9:00 a.m.)~

Beck walked into Hollywood arts with Jade, holding hands. They walked towards Becks locker, and he opens it.

"Beck, I'm gonna go to my locker." Jade said.

Beck nodded and Jade walked to her locker that was a seeing distance from his.

Right after Jade opened her locker, blocking her view of Beck, three different Hollywood Arts Cheerleaders ran up to him.

 **She is always in my corner,**

 **right there when i want her,**

 **all these other girls are tempting,**

 **but im empty when gone,**

 **and they say,**

The blonde cheerleader placed her left hand on Beck's left shoulder and whispered."Do you need me?"

The black-hair cheerleader placed her right hand on Beck's right shoulder and whispered."Do you think Im pretty?"

The Brunette cheerleader placed her right hand on his chest and whispered."Do I make you feel like cheating?"

 **"Do you need me?"**

 **"Do you think I'm pretty?"**

 **"Do I make you feel cheating?"**

 **I'm like no, not really cause,**

Beck tried pushing the cheerleaders away but they wouldn't budge. Beck didnt want to push them too hard since he didnt want to get detention or get suspended.

Jade walked to Beck and pushed the bunette cheerleader away, not caring about getting suspended, removing all of them from him.

"No not really, cause I already found myself a cheerleader." Beck said, smiling.

He grabbed Jade by her wrist and kissed her, while the cheerleaders watch them.

Beck and Jade, both pull away five seconds later, since the bell rang.

Jade went up into all of their faces and said,"Don't touch my boyfriend ever again cause if you do, I'll break your fingers."

The all nod, scared, and watch as Jade and Beck walked hand in hand, to sikowitz's class.

 **Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader,**

 **She is always right there when I need her,**

 **Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader,**

 **She is always right there when I need her,**


End file.
